Memory
by Ohemmgeeit'sAlex
Summary: The Doctor remembers Gallifrey and the Time Lords. Especially one in particular.
1. Chapter 1

Memory:

Eleven/The Master

The Eye of Orion was one of the most peaceful places in the entire universe. The Doctor rarely ever came there though. As he said himself, he was never one to rest. This day however, was an exception. After an odd adventure involving a house, deceased time lords, and the TARDIS becoming "Sexy," Amy and Rory retreated into their bedroom doing God knows what. Which left the Doctor alone with the now back to normal TARDIS. When she was Idris, the TARDIS said she always took the time lord to where he needed to be, which was not necessarily where he wanted to be. Apparently he needed to be in this tranquil place now.

The Doctor leaned against a tree at this destination, thinking about the escapade he just experienced. It was stupid of him, but the thought of another living time lord was one of the most joyous since the Last Great Time War. It was an impossible dream. He had destroyed Gallifrey, watched it burn into nothing. All of his kind died helpless, screaming, begging, because of him. His family, his friends, just ash now. But it wasn't his fault! Well, okay it was, but he had no choice. No, he would not think about the Time War. The eleventh incarnation diverted his thoughts to fish fingers and their coolness until his eyes wandered to a Time War memorial ten feet away from him.

"_How can Gallifrey be gone?"_

No, not him. Not now. Thinking about all the other time lords had been torture enough. He couldn't endure _this_.

"_What did it feel like though? Two almighty civilizations burning. You must have felt like God."_

_"All we've got is each other-"_

Don't think about that. Don't think about him at all, The Eleventh Doctor thought.

"_But don't you hear them Doctor? The Drums? The never-ending drums?"_

_ "They're just a sign of your own madness!" _

The Doctor stood up shakily and grabbed on to a tree branch to gain his composure.

"_You're my responsibility from now on. The only time lord in existence."_

_ "So you're just going to keep me?"_

He remembered Lucy Saxon picking up that gun. He remembered the shot. He remembered holding the dying man in his arms, who hid his pain from his wound with a smirk.

_"It's only a bullet! Just regenerate! REGENERATE!"_

The other time lord didn't regenerate, and the Doctor was again alone.

And then he came back, more unhinged then ever before, with another insane plan that again failed as always. For another day, the Doctor was not the only one of his kind. But then his former childhood friend died again, along with the others. And so did the Doctor himself.

Back on the Eye, the Doctor mentally scolded himself. This was why he never thought about his many past companions. They grow old, get tired of traveling, or the universe just snatches them away from him. In the end, they all leave him. It was so much easier not looking back while there was so much up ahead. He needed to stop thinking about the man who stole his heart just like he stole his TARDIS and move on.

Why did the Daleks have to keep coming back after he thought he destroyed them, but the same could not be said of the Time Lords? The Doctor's musings were interrupted by the Scottish couple coming out of the TARDIS.

"Sooo, this is the Eye of Orion you couldn't shut up about." Amy teased.

"It smells like rain. I like it. It would be a nice place, to, uh, raise a family. You know?" said Rory.

"Oh yes! Well, it's a bit _too _nice. How about we go somewhere new for all of us! I've heard about the moon of Ishboo, where everything's completely edible! Including the natives! Although I wouldn't try anything, they get a bit irritated at people eating them. Or we could go to Planet of Parasiles! Everything is naked mole rat themed. Which is a bit weird, but who are we to judge! Viva a…naked mole rat things. Alright! Hop along Ponds! Geronimo!"

Amy and Rory reentered the time machine, but the Doctor took one last glance at the memorial.

_"Say my name."_

_ 'Master."_

And with that, the last of the time lords moved onward.


	2. Author's Note

_Author's Note: _

_Grr I always forget to put this up. Just in case of copyright issues, (cuz I'm paranoid)_

_Doctor Who© belongs to BBC. Not me. _

_Anyway, this was just a little one shot after rewatching the episodes with the Master. So enjoy! :D_


End file.
